


Round Seven

by JustAGirl24



Series: Seven Rounds [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne hold hands and snuggle and stuff. HAH no. It's still PWP. You should still mind the tags and ratings. <strike>And you should be aware that this is the final part.</strike> That apparently was a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Seven

Jaime was _bored_.  He sat on the couch beside Brienne, her feet tucked underneath her as she finished up some work. He’d tried playing Frogger, but kept getting distracted by the fall of her hair, the blue of her eyes. He thought of the way she’d looked the night their relationship had changed, when he’d finally gotten the courage to pull her against him, kiss her the way he’d been dreaming about for so long. The way her skin had felt so impossibly smooth against the palms of his hands. He itched to touch her again.

`**Me: I’ve been thinking about you all day.**`

It was decidedly _not_ _fair_ for the wench to be sitting in his living room, looking delectable with her wire-rimmed glasses perched on the break in her nose, tapping away at her laptop, completely ignoring him. He let his gaze wander over straw-colored hair, the swirl of freckles over her cheeks and throat, the elegant collarbones he could just see above the neckline of her very proper work shirt. He imagined sliding her computer to the side and taking off her shirt, her firm, high breasts and shell-pink nipples… His cock was half-hard, and fully agreed that they really ought to be doing more… _interesting_ things. 

He heard the soft _ping_ of Brienne’s phone, saw the flush starting at those collarbones as she read his message and determinedly went back to work without even glancing at him.

“I told you I have paperwork that needs to be finished,” she mumbled absently. “You promised to be quiet until I’m done.”

`**Me: If you want me to be quiet, you should come over here and make me. ;)**`

He heard the soft _ping_ again, saw her glance at her phone, and knew she was trying not to look. But he knew what she was thinking, could almost see it written on her forehead. _What if it’s work? What if it’s an emergency?_

`**Me: After all, it’s only Friday. You have all weekend.**`

She finally picked the phone up after the second _ping_ and shot a half-hearted glare his way. He grinned back, one eyebrow raised.

_“Paperwork,”_ she said, but it sounded strangled. Jaime waited a few more minutes, watching the flush crawling up her throat.

`**Me: But I’ve been WANTING you. :(**`

Brienne pinned him with a glare, blue eyes flashing in warning, before picking up her phone once more. After a moment, she tapped out a reply and went back to work. Jaime’s phone buzzed, a string of emoji popping up which he tried to decipher. Three angry red faces, a face with steam coming out of its nose, a few other faces, and…was that a pile of poop at the end?

“What is this supposed to mean?” he asked through his laughter, and he could tell she was trying not to laugh herself under the stern expression she was wearing. “They’re just like—” and he cut off, waving his hands in the air and trying to mimic the emoji, and she gave a short laugh, blue eyes sparkling.

“It means _I’m working,_ ” she told him, laughter still in her voice. “What did _that_ mean?” She wriggled in her seat, imitating the noises he’d just made. He gave her a wink, and she rolled her eyes and went back to her computer. He waited. And waited.

`**Me: I’ve been thinking about sucking on your bottom lip, pinching your nipples.**`

_Gods,_ he had been, and thinking about it again had his cock more than half-hard now. His phone buzzed.

`**Wench: STOP.** `

`**Me: That’s not what you said last night, when I had my head buried between your thighs.**`

` **Me: My fingers inside you.**`

` **Me: Did you like that?**`

He watched Brienne check her phone again, blinking slowly as she read his messages. She licked her bottom lip, the muscles in her thighs flexing as she rubbed them together, and she very carefully did not look at him as she tapped on her phone.

A few seconds later, Jaime felt his phone buzz in his hand.

`**Wench: Maybe.** `

` **Me: Maybe? Maybe you’d like to try it again?**`

` **Me: Just to be sure.**`

` **Me: I wouldn’t mind. You taste amazing.**`

` **Wench: Anything else?**`

Jaime grinned at Brienne—who still was definitely _not_ looking at him—and bit into his lower lip. She was certainly getting _bolder_ , and he couldn’t exactly say he minded.

`**Me: Definitely. I want to feel your sweet wet cunt wrapped around my cock.** `

` **Me: Your heels digging into my back as I fuck you.**`

` **Me: I want you to come over and over.**`

` **Me: You want that too, don’t you?**`

She picked up her phone again, reading the messages he’d sent. Her face was bright red, lips slightly parted, breaths coming a little faster as she met his gaze. He licked his bottom lip, watching as she watched him, before giving her a slow smile. He let the phone drop to the side, slid one hand over his cock and squeezed himself through his pants. He thought he heard her breath hitch as he gave a small moan— _gods_ he wanted her!

And then she was straddling his lap, full mouth pressed to his, her tongue in his mouth as her palms scraped over the stubble on his cheeks. She was grinding herself against him, the warmth and friction he’d wanted against his aching cock. His hands fell to her wide hips, fingers digging into her ass as she moved back and forth over him. Little humming sounds spilled into his mouth from hers as he gently bit into her lower lip, sucking on it. Her hands slid down his arms to rest over his hands, pulling them up to grip her breasts. After a few moments, though, he grew impatient for the feeling of her skin against his, and pulled her shirt over her head.

“Thinking about this… _all_ day,” he rasped, rubbing his jaw along her clavicle, feeling her shiver in his arms. _“Yes,”_ she breathed out as he nuzzled further down her chest, hooking a finger in the cup of her bra so he could pull her nipple into his mouth, feeling it harden against his tongue.

“Gods, I love you,” she panted, her voice gone high and breathy, running her fingers over his ears and through his hair. Jaime pulled away with a last suckle, “I love you, too,” breathed into her skin, before finding her other nipple.

“I want you inside me,” Brienne finally mewled out, grinding harder against his still-aching cock, and Jaime moaned at the friction.

Finally, he’d had enough, and pushed her off his lap, only to begin tugging her pants down as she frantically worked at the clasp keeping her bra in place. Then, she was fully, gloriously nude, standing over him like a goddess, all the long, strong lines of her, and all _his_. He began fumbling with his own pants, not wanting to tear his eyes away from her, and finally worked them down his hips to pool at his feet, his erection springing free. Before he could kick them away, she was straddling him again, wiry hair and slick wet flesh rubbing against his cock as she tried to pull his shirt over his head. He pulled his arms free and heard her give a little cry of triumph as she flung the offending garment away before pressing herself back against him from shoulder to groin. Her mouth met his, hard and demanding, and Jaime moaned into her kiss.

Suddenly, her fist was wrapped around his cock, the tip pressed to where she was so warm and wet for him. With one smooth roll of her hips, she took him in, as deep as he could go. She exhaled a small, breathy _“oh”_ into his ear, his hands falling down to hold her hips.

And gods, maybe it was really primitive, but he still liked how _surprised_ she sounded every time, like she still couldn’t believe how _good_ they were together.

She felt so good, so tight around him, and he wanted, _needed_ her to move, but— _“Brienne,”_ he whined, trying to buck up into her, to pull her tighter against him, _something_.

“Tell me what else you want,” she whispered, face red. She rose up on her knees a fraction before dropping back into his lap, both of them moaning at the brief movement, breaths coming faster. Jaime wondered if his pupils were as blown as hers, only the thinnest ring of blue visible as she watched and waited.

“Do that again,” he said hoarsely, and groaned at the slow, wet slide of her up his cock before she dropped back into his lap once more. _“Fuck,_ Brienne,” he hissed. _“Gods_ , that feels good,” and she moaned in agreement, repeating the movement a couple times.

“I want to touch you,” he gasped out, her breathless _“yes”_ all the encouragement he needed as he slid one hand off her hip to rest his thumb at the top of her slit, finding her wet and swollen. She began riding him in earnest, and he watched the long muscles in her thighs flex with her movements, watched his cock disappearing into her cunt over and over. He brushed his thumb over her clit in time with her movements, and before long felt the telltale fluttering around his cock, knew she’d be coming soon. She finally collapsed on him with a wail, clenching around him. He could feel his balls tightening, his cock swelling even further, and he was right behind her, groaning into her ear as she panted in his.

“Fucking _hells,_ Brienne,” he finally breathed.

“Yeah,” she agreed on a breathy laugh.

“Better than paperwork?” he asked.

“Oh, definitely.”

“How many rounds is that, anyway?”

“At this point, I’m done keeping count.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks have to go to ikkiM, without whom I would probably not be anywhere near as disreputable as I am. Thank you for the hand holding, the cheerleading, and generally being the best beta ever.
> 
> Also thanks to Jaime and Brienne, because their chemistry is off the charts. I set out to try to add some variety to this particular aspect of their relationship. I hope I succeeded.
> 
> And also many thanks to everyone who's read this and especially reviewed, because I am a review whore and you make me feel so loved. THANK YOU!!


End file.
